Dwight's Distraction
by tlc27
Summary: Dwight and Angela talk things over at Jim and Pam's wedding reception. Dwangela. Post Niagara. AU.


So this story will be taking place right after "Niagara" at Jim and Pam's reception. "Every Breath You Take" will be the song playing in the background. And I wrote this because everyone needs a little Dwangela in their life :). Reviews would be appreciated, but first and foremost, just enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Office or any of it's characters. Nor do I own the song "Every Breath You Take" by the Police.**

* * *

Angela Martin sat at table by herself, watching all the intoxicated people make fools of themselves on the dance floor. They were dancing to some hip hop song that Angela considered to be immoral.

Getting bored of just watching the dancers, she began to look around the room. Sitting around the table next to her were Stanley, his wife, Phyllis and Bob Vance. Bob Vance was avidly telling a story with wild hand gestures and everyone around him was red in the face. Angela couldn't help but to roll her eyes. A few tables over, she noticed Creed sitting with a bunch of teenagers, showing them some paperwork. Two of the kids pulled out their wallets to hand him some money. Meredith was at the same table, passed out of her chair, probably due to the alcohol. _"Pathetic,"_ Angela thought to herself.

Angela's eyes flickered over to where Toby Flenderson was sitting. He looked to be about in the same situation she was in, observing the crowd while sitting alone. Angela almost felt the impulse to go sit by him, but quickly erased her mind of that thought. Toby was staring at the main table where Jim and Pam were being very inappropriate, in Angela's opinion, about their public displays of affection. Disgusted, Angela moved her eyes and focused on her boss Michael who seemed to be awfully affectionate with Pam's mother even though they had just met 4 hours ago. Behind them sat Kevin and Oscar. Kevin was trying to talk to a woman and Oscar was rolling his eyes, probably because of how ridiculous Kevin looked and awful his "pick up" lines were. At least, Oscar and she could agree on something.

Sitting at the next two tables were the men that she once felt torn between. Seated at the table to the left was her once fiancee Andy Bernard. Sitting with him were Kelly, who was talking up a storm to Erin and Ryan; Ryan, who seemed to be looking for some kind of escape; and Erin, who Andy was staring at intently. Angela figured it was only a matter of time before Andy serenaded Erin into a relationship. Angela began to think of why she had even let herself fall that low into a relationship with Andy. All the memories begun to flash back at her when she looked at the other one.

Dwight Schrute. The once love of her life. The man that she used to do everything with, the man that used to make her so happy, the man that made her feel secure. Unfortunately for them, their relationship had turned sour when he had brutally murdered the cat she had since college, Sprinkles. Shortly after her engagement to Andy, she and Dwight had somewhat reconciled and began a turbulent affair that ultimately ended in disaster.

* * *

Dwight Schrute was looking for a distraction to take him away from this annoying woman. Isabel was talking his ear off about many things Dwight couldn't really care less about. He hadn't expected her to be a woman who wanted more than just a one night stand. Dwight tried to make it clear that he was done with her, but she evidently hadn't gotten the memo through her thick skull. His brain was beginning to hurt from the loud music and Isabel's constant chatter. Dwight was praying for a miracle when he caught her eye.

Angela Martin. The one he had adored for so long. The woman that he would once do anything for, the woman that brightened so many of his days for so long, the woman that was staring at him right now. Her gaze broke away when she saw that he was staring right back at her. The eye contact was all that Dwight needed for a distraction.

Dwight was getting out of his chair to go talk to Angela when Isabel asked him, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go talk to a co-worker of mine." He responded curtly, moving further away.

"Okay fine, I'll go with you." Isabel said, starting to get up.  
Dwight gently put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down. When she looked for a reason on his face, he said, "I'd rather you'd not." Isabel, rejected for the second time that day, looked crestfallen and simply nodded her head.

Dwight, satisfied by that response, made his way over to Angela's table. He arrived at the chair next to her and looked at her. She searched his face for answer as to why he walked over to her table.

"Hello Angela."

Angela nodded her head and replied, "Dwight."

"May I sit here?" Dwight knew that Angela appreciated manners.

"You may." Angela said so quietly that Dwight hardly heard her. He was grateful that he was an expert at reading lips and body language.

As Dwight was sitting down he began to form some small talk with her. "Are you having a good time tonight?"

"Not particularly; I don't enjoy watching the drunks make fools of themselves and many people are being inappropriate with their obscene displays of affection." Dwight followed Angela's gaze to a couple on the dance floor who were kissing each other and dancing rather closely.

"It's just the atmosphere, everyone sees one happy couple in love get married and the rest think it will happen to them on the same day. It's pathetic how they let the hormones take over." Dwight said, matter of factually. Just then the song had ended and had switched to a slow song, _Every Breath You Take. _The majority of the crowd walked to their respected tables. Dwight decided to take advantage of the nearly empty dance floor and the song. "I know you don't like dancing, but would you like to dance with me?"

"Wouldn't you rather dance with that...woman over there?" Angela nodded over to Isabel who was watching Dwight and Angela with growing jealousy. "I'm sure she'd love to dance with you." It was obvious that Angela was a bit hurt judging from the lack of eye contact and how her voice was wavering. Dwight saw that she was about to break down and quickly got out of his chair to kneel down in front of her. Angela was focused on starring at her own lap while Dwight gently grabbed one of her hands. He used his other to tip his head so she would reluctantly make eye contact with him. Dwight noted her watery eyes and removed his hand from Angela's chin to get his handkerchief. She gratefully took it and dabbed at her eyes with, careful not to smudge her modestly put on makeup.

After she handed it back to Dwight, he began to talk to her again, "Isabel was nothing more than a one night stand. She hasn't really gotten it through her head yet, but I never felt anything for her. I never felt the same connection that we used to have. And I know we've had a tough year, but I'd like to get it another shot." Seeing the look of disbelief on Angela's face, Dwight quickly added, "If you want to, of course though." Angela just responded by throwing her arms around Dwight's neck. Her tears of happiness started flowing freely onto Dwight's jacket. He put both his arms around Angela to keep her close to him.

After she had somewhat calmed down, Dwight asked, "So does that mean you'll dance with me?"Angela gave him a big smile and let him lead her out to the dance floor. They ended up in the same position they had in Phyllis's wedding reception; Dwight's arms around her waist and Angela standing with her arms folded, her head on his chest. Soon, they were swaying to the beat of the music.

"Dwight?"

"Yes?"

"I've always loved you, even though I was dating that singing buffoon. I never thought we would get engaged. I just wanted you to feel the pain I was in. I'm sorry that I ever did that to you, it wasn't right."

Dwight knew how hard it was for her to apologize and figured he might as well apologize too. "I forgive you for that, but only if you forgive me for the incident with Sprinkles. What I did was unjustified and wrong. I should have known that it would hurt you that much."

Angela felt tears of happiness again cloud her vision and the corners of her mouth were tugging at her lips to smile. "You are forgiven." Dwight too started to smile and placed a gentle kiss in her hair.

After several seconds of silence, Dwight just had to ask, "Question: can I call you Monkey again?"

Angela was quick with her response, "Only if I get to call you D."

"It's a deal then." Angela looked up and noticed that Dwight was closing the distance between her lips and his own. Her eyes had shut by the time the pairs of lips met.

* * *

So there you have it folks. Hope you enjoyed it and do me a favor; if you liked it or you thought something could be better, review it please. If I get enough positive feedback, I might push out some more Dwangela stories including some 'missing' moments from season 3.


End file.
